1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for performing continued reproduction in a video reproducing apparatus for reproducing a video disk in which a video title is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for reproducing a video disk in which a video title is recorded according to a DVD-Video standard is described in JP-A-2003-203464 and JP-A-2002-223411.
Various applications may be implemented together with the video title on the video disks in which a video title is stored according to HD DVD-Video Standard or BD-video Standard.
When continued reproduction of these video disks is performed, it is necessary to store the state of the applications being implemented, in addition to the point of reproduction of the video title at the time point when the power is turned OFF. This process is complicated, and the amount of information to be stored is very large.